Cracking Under Pressure
by Rose Mistress
Summary: Kotetsu announces his retirement to the other heroes and they all accept it but Barnaby. Stricken with the need to keep Kotetsu at his side, he changes for the worse. -darn char limits. full and better summary inside.-
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kotetsu reveals he's retiring to the rest of the heroes after the death of Maverick. Barnaby, who found himself dependent of Kotetsu's companionship and the deep seated attraction he had held for the hero but hadn't had the chance to tell him makes him take drastic measures to keep Kotetsu by his side forever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tiger&Bunny. That right solely belongs to Sunrise.

Zypher: Well, my one-shot took well for you all so I thought, let's go ahead with an actual story. Now this one is really gonna test the limits of my skills since I never done a story with disorders before so this is a new step for me and hopefully I hit all the points that the prompt that I decided to try out from the anon meme. Whether I go about posting it there, don't know yet but I may since it's a fill and I'm sure the OP would like to see it. But let's begin here first. Hope you readers enjoy.

0

Cracking Under Pressure

Chapter 1

0

After the ordeal with Maverick, everyone was glad to feel peace that everything was finally over. No more threat of the H-0X androids threatening their lives and their jobs and Barnaby was finally at peace in more ways than one. He never felt more rage at the thought that Kotetsu had died on him and towards his Uncle Maverick was surprising in his mindset but it was nothing short of welcoming. The man caused his parents death and very well nearly did the same to Kotetsu. And the worse of it was that his memories had been tampered with and his rage for the murder of his parents was misplaced for those 20 years of being under his care.

But now, here he was with the other heroes in the room Kotetsu resided in, recovering from the nasty burns that he took after being hit by the beam rifle. Flowers nestled in a vase sat on the end table beside the bed along with balloons, cards and other little gifts given to him by the others, even a little stuffed tiger made by the same people that the obnoxious pink bunny they all gotten for Barnaby's birthday sitting on a chair.

"We're all glad you're ok."

"We almost thought you were dead!"

"You didn't know how bad it felt. Accompanied with the fact we suffered memory loss, who knows what could've happened if it wasn't for your daughter."

Kotetsu smiled and nodded. "I know, I know. The memory loss this was shocking. I mean seriously guys, can you really forget this face?" he said, making a funny expression as he pointed to himself and Pao-Lin laughed. "No, we couldn't but after hearing what happened to Barnaby, Maverick had a pretty nasty power." she said and Barnaby nodded. "To misplace my anger for 20 years is a shock to me but everything has been resolved, he is gone and I can finally be at peace." he said before looking down to Kotetsu. "And I'm especially glad that you are alive and well. I can't think of what I could do without you."

"Oh, Bunny, stop trying to flatter me! You'll be fine without me!" Kotetsu said with a wave of his hand. "You're young and spry. The hero business is a piece of cake for you." he added before looking to the other. "Which is why I'm glad to see you all here cause I have some news to give. I never got around to talking about the crux behind what I'm going to tell you all but it's better than nothing. I'm going to retire from HeroTV and return home to Oriental." he said and gasps were heard but something solid dropped into the pit of Barnaby's stomach.

_I'm going to retire from HeroTV..._

No, he can't. He must be playing a joke on us. He has to be. These thoughts ran rampant in Barnaby's mind but the look of firm resignation confirmed his inner fears. Kotetsu was leaving him. He was losing the last anchor he had keeping him mentally sane. He lost his parents when he was young, Aunt Samantha thanks to a ploy made by his Uncle Maverick who soon died at the hands of Lunatic for the trouble he had caused and the lies he had made. He had no one left but the elder and he hoped that he would stay and give him enough time to admit his deep seated attraction to the man.

He knew the other never took off a wedding ring from five years after his wife died but he wanted to heal that aging heart. He couldn't dream of replacing his wife but he wanted to love and cherish the man as much as she did and have that reciprocated. He almost fell deep into troubling thoughts when Kotetsu's words broke through the haze when Ivan asked why he was resigning.

"Well, like I said, I never told the crux of why I'm going to resign. I've been losing my powers for quite some time. At this point, I can last no longer than a minute before my Hundred Power dries up. It would be too troublesome to try and fight crime with such a limited time frame and it would put too much on Bunny here. A One Minute Man was an idea I've juggled around but decided against it." he said before Barnaby looked up.

"We can make it work, Kotetsu! You don't have to go! I can handle you having only one minute! Please don't go!" Barnaby begged. "Bunny..." Kotetsu murmured and reached out with a hand that the other gripped like it was his only lifeline. "I would love to stick around but I have a daughter to get back to. I haven't been much of a father to her with being a hero and all so I want to rectify it by being there for her. Especially after this scare. I don't want the next time I'm out on the field to be my death for real." he said. Antonio rested a hand on Barnaby's shoulder as if ready to pull him back but Barnaby snapped at him to release him and didn't let go of the hand he was holding, almost at the brink of tears. He couldn't let Kotetsu go. He didn't want to but everyone around him was accepting the idea, telling him that he'll be alright and that things will still good smoothly without him there.

"Hey, I got an idea! Let's hold a goodbye party!" Pao-Lin said and the others agreed. A party, huh? Barnaby let the malfunctioning cogs of his mind whirr and nodded. "Yeah, a party sounds good. We can hold it at my place." he offered and the others agreed, knowing that the place was big enough for such a small gathering of heroes. They planned on food and decorations and the day, knowing it would be a month before Kotetsu was released from the hospital and while they planned, Barnaby planned as well. He would corner the other at the party and continue to convince him that he had to stay, that Barnaby just can't accept him leaving.

Even if he wasn't working as a hero, he could still stay in Sternbild in close vicinity of the other. His daughter could come live with him as well, maybe even go to the Hero Academy so she can get a better grip of her power. Anything to keep him close. He didn't dare to think he was bordering on obsessive with his need for Kotetsu in his life, he just lost too much and wasn't ready to give up Kotetsu either.

He just didn't want to be alone.

0

When the month was up and Kotetsu was a free man from the hospital, Barnaby was busy cleaning the apartment. Sure it was never such a mess like Kotetsu's but he wanted it to be perfection. If they want a good party, they'll have it but it would be him who gets what he wanted in the end. The doorbell was rung and he moved to open the door, finding the others sans Kotetsu waiting there. He allowed them inside so they could set up. He watched them, not really putting much effort into helping except pointing out where some things could go without obstructing any walkways but Pao-Lin, having been there before, had a pretty good reign on the rest of the heroes.

After everything was taken care of, Antonio offered to get Kotetsu before he could make the suggestion. He growled under his breath but kept himself positively stoic as the man left and music much different from his classical tracks played over the speakers to give the room a bit more personality from the gloom that was usually permeating the quiet flat.

Barnaby went to get himself a drink and some of the appetizers, provided by a high end restaurant Nathan called up for the occasion, and ate in silence, staying far from the circle of heroes that chatted it up with one another while they waited for the guest of honor to arrive. It was a few minutes before the bell rung and Karina answered it, allowing Kotetsu and Antonio inside. Now the party was really swinging but Barnaby cared for none of it, his main focus being Kotetsu. When the other went to get something to eat, he finally move from his spot and went over to him.

But before he could reach him, Keith sidled up to him and began a conversation and he huffed but didn't bother to break up the conversation and just stood off to the side once more. The rest of the night pretty much went about just the same. Every moment Barnaby tried to get close to the other to talk, someone was already there and seeing Kotetsu talking with such vigor prevented him from muscling into the conversation to bring about his own issue with the resignation.

Soon, the party began to dwindle down and the young heroes were the first to leave, getting a ride from Nathan back to their homes to avoid having them walk out in the middle of the night. Heroes or not, there was still danger and they couldn't afford to place risk going out as civilians. Keith was next to go, saying that John needed to be fed and was probably missing his company. Antonio was the last to go outside of Kotetsu, offering to give the retired hero a ride home but he said he would just take a cab when he was ready. He nodded and soon left, leaving the two partners in the quiet home. Kotetsu offered to help clean up and just reveling in spending some time with the man, Barnaby nodded and they cleaned up leftovers and decorations, leaving the large living room spotless once again.

"Now that everyone is finally gone, I can finally talk to you alone. Care for a drink?" Barnaby asked.

Kotetsu stretched and shook his head. "I think I had enough for one night. I need to get back home, tape up some more boxes and get my letter ready before heading off to bed for the night. We can talk some more tomorrow before I leave." he said as he made his way to the door but a grip on his arm prevented him from going any farther and soon found himself cornered by the younger hero as he looked into green eyes staring back into his.

"Please, Kotetsu? Just one drink for old times' sake. We won't have this time ever again once you leave." he whispered.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Looks like I did alright considering this is yandere!Bunny we're talking about now. Hopefully this appeases to the readers taste buds and people will be looking for more. But for now, I will go into my little corner and fear for the worse. -prepares helmet-


	2. Chapter 2

Cracking Under Pressure

Chapter 2

0

"Bunny, this isn't like this will be the last time we'll see each other. I'll come by and visit and see how everyone is. You of all people know I can't resist a trip to Sternbild whenever I have the spare time." he said as he watched him. He missed the gleam in Barnaby's eyes and will soon find himself regretting missing the maddening gleam of desperation in the younger's eyes. "Please, just one, Kotetsu. Just one." he begged but his hands were removed as Kotetsu made his way to the door, giving the other a fond pat on the head. "I have to go, Bunny. Get some rest and I'll stop by after dropping my letter off." And that was the end of it as the door slid closed behind Kotetsu as he left the apartment and Barnaby could only slide down to his knees and nearly weep at losing his grip on the man.

He never felt like such a child until now. Here he was, twenty-five and weeping like a baby with no one to comfort him. He wanted Kotetsu and he wanted him now. No resignation will keep him separated from the other man.

0

The next morning, Kotetsu waited for the moving truck that would take the bulk of his things to Oriental Town. After paying the man and moving everything except for the few boxes and bags that he was going to carry in his SUV, he watched the truck leave before looking to his empty home for a good amount of years. He sighed, knowing he'll miss the old place but he'll be happy once he was back home with his mother, daughter and brother and making up for so much lost time since being in Sternbild and being a hero. But for now, he had a letter to deliver and climbed into said SUV and made his way to the Apollon Media building. When he got there, things seem so much livelier with the grip of Maverick loss from the company. Lloyds took over as CEO after hearing the news from Agnes which made him twice as busy but the man was a workaholic anyway so he probably appreciates the extra work.

He headed up to the executive office, never knowing that someone was heading up there with him in the second elevator and once it reached the floor, he stepped out and made his way to Lloyds' office. He knocked on the door but heard no response. He tried again and still no response so he went to open the door himself and found the other wasn't in the office. "Guess he's out for the moment." Kotetsu murmured as he stepped inside and pulled out the letter before setting it on the table and headed out once more. After hearing the elevator ding as it descended, Barnaby hit the open door button to let himself out and strode to the door to the office.

But as he neared, he heard voices from down the hall and cursed as he made himself scarce, seeing Lloyds and another man talking business. They reached the office door and Lloyds nodded to the other man before disappearing into the office. After the other executive was out of sight, Barnaby ran to the office and opened the door to see Lloyds already reading the letter. "Hmm, this is most unfortunate."

"No it's not." Barnaby spoke as he stepped into the office. "He doesn't have to go. I don't want to lose my partner cause of diminishing power. He can still work."

"I don't think he would want to risk his life anymore so with his power declining..." Lloyds began.

"As your company's MVP and star hero, I demand that you look over that resignation." he demanded. Lloyds was at a loss. Maverick was one that usually kept Barnaby in line but with him gone, he didn't know what to do with him. He could easily look over his resignation for Barnaby but then that wouldn't be fair to Kotetsu and the hero was adamant about not coming back at risk of actually losing his own life out on the job. He gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking to Barnaby who waited for an answer. "I'm sorry, Barnaby, but I'll have to approve of this resignation. I know you wish for Kaburagi to stay but his points are valid and keeping him on would possibly leave him with close brushes of death that we just can't risk."

Barnaby's gaze was blank but he gave a slow nod. "Alright then. Sorry to have trouble you, Lloyds."

"Please understand."

"I understand perfectly." he spoke as he left the office and closed the door behind him. The moment he entered the elevator, a fist of Hundred Power impacted the polished metal, leaving a sizable dent. "I understand that no one sees that I need him! I will not let you go, Kotetsu T. Kaburagi!" Barnaby growled as the weight of his desperation finally made the once proud hero crack. He entered the parking garage, entered his car and tore out of it, ignoring all speed laws as he hurried down to the Bronze Stage to intersect Kotetsu before he could get out of Sternbild.

0

Kotetsu hummed to himself as he was placing the last box into the car before seeing the sporty red car pull up and smiled when Barnaby climbed out from it. "Hey, Bunny! Guess you wanted to come see me instead of the other way around." he said and Barnaby nodded, a warm smile on his face and a bottle of rose wine in hand. "How about that drink, huh? One last toast to the great hero duo of Sternbild." Kotetsu gave a nod and the two head back into the empty house, everything barren except for a few little things that Kotetsu would have the landlord toss out when he came by to clean up for the next person to rent out.

Barnaby got a dark look in his eyes as he looked to the empty space and thought of the own empty space in his heart before shaking his head and joined Kotetsu on the floor, opening the bottle and took a swig from it. "So unprofessional, Bunny. Didn't you bring glasses with you?" Kotetsu questioned. "I would have but I didn't want to miss you if you decided to leave to come to my place." Barnaby answered as he handed the bottle over to Kotetsu who took a drink as well.

"Ah, true, true. You pulled up at the perfect time actually since I was just about to do that." he said with a soft laugh and Barnaby smiled as he listened to that laugh. That laugh that he would miss along with his smile, his eyes, even that ridiculous kitty-beard. Everything about Kotetsu he wanted to make his and soon enough, it will be his. They talked and drank until the bottle was empty and Kotetsu sighed as he moved to stand followed by Barnaby. "Well as much as I hate leaving, I need to before it gets dark outside. Kaede will probably call soon wondering where I am if I don't get on the move." he said as he looked to his partner who watched him. "You sure I can't convince you to at least keep staying here? You don't have to be a hero, just a regular citizen with a sweet daughter living in this same apartment and working a regular job."

"I could but I rather be somewhere where there isn't a lot of action. Oriental Town is the ideal place to retire and I can always work at my brother's liquor store if I need a job." he said as he rested his hands on Barnaby's shoulders, sending warmth through him. "But I promise, I'll come to visit." Barnaby shook his head. "I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

"I won't let you go." Kotetsu blinked at the words but shook his head and began to pull away, turning for the door. "Go home and get some rest, Bunny." he said. Barnaby was silent, leaving the other to be completely oblivious to the fact Barnaby was pulling out something from the inside of his coat. "I can't let you go, Kotetsu. I want you to stay here with me...forever..." he whispered and before Kotetsu could react, something landed on his face and he began to inhale in shock and realized that whatever he was breathing in was chloroform. An arm pinned his to his side while the other kept the apparatus filled with a small dose of chloroform molded to his face. Kotetsu struggled in hopes to get out of Barnaby's grip but the fight in him began to slow until finally, he was unconscious, put under by the anesthetic. Barnaby removed the apparatus from his face and smiled.

"I'll keep you with me, Kotetsu. We'll be together forever. I'll love you and you'll return it. I can't replace your wife but I'll give you a love that no one could compare."

0

When Kotetsu finally woke, he looked around with blurred vision, everything was relatively dark around him, a splash of red on a wall and bright dots on another. When things began to clear up, the red was the giant hibiscus mural on the wall and the dots the various lights that decorated Sternbild's nightlife. _'I'm in Bunny's flat? But how...when...'_ he thought before the last couple hours returned to him. A drink, talking, Bunny begging him to not leave...something changing in his voice...then black. He looked around for the fair headed blonde, finding him nowhere and decided to get up and find him himself. But before he could reach the door to the bedroom, his first guess of finding the wayward hero, he felt something tugging on his ankle and looked down, seeing a pretty lengthy chain connected to a strap of leather that was comfortably padded on the inside. He tugged on the chain a bit and knew he could easily break through it with his Hundred Power, at least what remained of it, but doing so will leave him vulnerable and he was worried about Bunny.

A door opened leading into the kitchen and Barnaby stepped out, holding a tray with a glass of water and a plate of fried rice. "Ah, you woke up, Kotetsu." he said, smiling softly as he walked over to him and knelt beside him. "Sorry you have to be chained up like an animal but I can't have you running away from me." he murmured as he set the tray down. "Bunny, what...why are you doing this?"

"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay in Sternbild with me. You know I'll protect you from danger."

"Well, I know that but I need to get home..." he began and Barnaby stomped a foot childishly. "You're just like everyone else! They're all glad you're retiring and wish you luck but what about me! I feel like everything inside me is breaking cause you're leaving me! I care about you! I love you, damn it! And you're just gonna leave me!" he seethed and Kotetsu waved a hand. "Calm down, Bunny. Calm down and we'll talk it over." Barnaby flung himself into the other's arms, crying helplessly into Kotetsu's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around the distraught male. This was beyond the cool cucumber personality Barnaby usually portrayed.

He acted as if he won't live without the other near him. He had to go but he worried Bunny would do something to destroy himself if he even took one step out of Sternbild. But, he supposed, he could understand why. He lost his parents at a young age, was left with Maverick who altered his memories and molded him into the perfect hero and acted as a respectable figure then once the cat was out of the bag about everything that happened to him for the past 20 years, he had them altered again and had his caretaker killed and instead of explaining himself without such cryptic wording, Maverick turns himself into a vegetable and was soon rubbed out by Lunatic.

And during that course of events, he gotten close to Kotetsu and found him as a person he could trust with everything about himself after losing all those people. He was the only one that remaining that Barnaby could count on and now he was a retired veteran aiming to return home, leaving him with no one once again. _'And now he's repressed into an almost stalker like mindset. This isn't good for him or me. If anyone finds out, there would be too much happening and he might lose his hero standing and sent to jail or an institution. I can't let that happen to him but how can I fix this without making the situation worse...'_ Kotetsu thought as he reached up and petted the other's head lightly.

"Bunny...let's sit down and talk. How you've been feeling about all this, how you feel about me." he murmured and Barnaby nodded against his shoulder as the two sank to the floor, Barnaby climbing into his lap and made himself comfortable there and Kotetsu just wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Now, start from the beginning."

0

After getting the story, Kotetsu could only nod, a tad touched that Barnaby loved him, a feeling he hadn't had for five years, but the situation wasn't the way he wanted to be told about it. He felt it was too sudden to think and determine the best course of action for it. And with Barnaby's mindset right now, he had to take careful steps at the risk that Barnaby would go so far as to hurt himself when he's rejected in any sense. "This is quite sudden, Bunny, but how can I refuse such a request. I mean, you don't look like the type to like men, especially older men."

"You're an exception, Kotetsu. You're better than those sleazy old men looking for a good time." Barnaby spoke, smiling marginally before reaching over to grab the tray and pull it over. "Now, you've had enough excitement for one day. Eat and then we'll head to bed. I have to plan some stuff we can do here since I'm not returning to HeroTV." he said and Kotetsu's eyes widened. "But why not? You're the top ranked hero, the best of the best. Why drop all of that?"

"Cause..." Barnaby began as he took a spoonful of fried rice. "I trust you but I don't trust you to not run away when I'm not there. I would be devastated if you were gone, so much so that I might die." he said as he held the spoon up to Kotetsu. "Now Bunny, suicide is beyond you. I can understand you lost a lot but I don't want you dying because of me." he said as he looked to him. "I don't care. I've been holding my feelings back for the longest time and now I have a chance to tell you and give myself a chance to love you. If I lost you now, what's the point in living." he murmured as he waved the spoon and Kotetsu ate the spoonful and smiled. "Taste good. Missing mayo though." Barnaby smiled again and handed him the plate before standing. "I'll get it for you." he said as he headed into the kitchen. Kotetsu watched him go and continued to eat the fried rice until he came back and handed him the squeeze bottle of mayo and he poured a generous amount onto his rice before he was fed by Barnaby.

Kotetsu did mention that he felt a tad uncomfortable with the chain around his ankle and made sure to promise profusely that he wouldn't run if he removed it. Barnaby contemplated his words and nodded as he removed the anklet and tossed it back over to the lone chair that it was connected to. After he finished his meal, they snuggled for a bit before Barnaby gave a soft yawn and the two decided it was time for bed. Kotetsu, with no change of clothes and didn't want to risk ruining any of Barnaby's clothes just wore the ones of his back with Barnaby promising to see about getting him some new ones tomorrow since nothing will look suspicious except for his unannounced leave from HeroTV to take care of Kotetsu. They climbed into bed and Barnaby immediately curled into his newfound lover's embrace and Kotetsu sighed just a little as he stroked Barnaby's back.

"I know I can love you...but not while you're like this...your mind isn't stable and I fear the worst that could happen to you..." he whispered softly so Barnaby couldn't hear and relaxed, falling asleep and wondered just how bad his daughter would have it if she ever found out that her father won't be coming home as soon as she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Cracking Under Pressure

Chapter 3

0

The next morning, Kotetsu woke up to the smell of breakfast being made and he yawned softly as he went to get up only for Barnaby to walk in and told him to lay back down. "I wanted to serve you breakfast in bed for once. I never had a chance to before so why not now?" he said with a smile and Kotetsu smiled a little as well as he took the tray from his hands and set it on his lap. "This all looks good." he murmured before turning to glance at Barnaby who took a seat beside him. He frowned marginally before picking up the fork and just held it. "What's wrong?" Barnaby inquired as he inched closer to the other.

"Bunny...you need to let me go. I know I said I would stay but I really have to go. People are going to worry and if they knew I was here, that will lead to problems." he spoke. Barnaby was silent before reaching out and with a snarl of anger, tossed the tray of food off his lap. The plate and tray landed with a clatter, making Kotetsu jump before looking up in surprise when the other climbed on top of him and pushed him down into the pillows. "You said you would stay! Why are you leaving me now! I knew I couldn't trust you to keep your promise to me!" he said angrily.

"You can trust me, Bunny!"

"I don't believe you!"

With that, Barnaby moved and left out the room in a whirlwind of anger and Kotetsu sighed as he ran a hand through his hair._'I have to leave...but then what will happen to Bunny if I did?'_ he thought to himself and decided to forget leaving until he can help Barnaby out of the downward spiral he had fallen into. If he didn't do something fast, things might get out of hand and Barnaby already had enough on his plate to allow any other problems be added onto it. But for now, he got out of bed and went to clean up the mess before it seeped into the carpet any more than it already has.

0

Later on in the day, the click of a door alerted Kotetsu that Barnaby left out the house, leaving him completely unattended and the perfect chance for him to escape. The thought sounded so promising and any sensible man would probably take the chance while he had it but he stayed there as he promised. He won't try and run away. Not while his old partner was the way he was. He moved into the living room and took a seat in the lone chair that sat in the large, empty room, gazing out of the large window showing the entirety of Sternbild from the Gold Stage. He smiled as he watched the hustle and bustle of the city, a few copters and the usual HeroTV copter hovering above, lying in wait for the next crime that would call the heroes out to combat it. He sighed as he remembered his days of doing such and decided to drown himself into something hopefully good on the television. He grabbed the remote from the side table and brought out the giant screen and started skimming for something to watch.

It was an hour or so before the door opened once more, revealing Barnaby laden with bags from various clothing stores along the Gold Stage. "Kotetsu, I brought clothes for you along with a couple of suits so I can smuggle you out for a nice dinner somewhere." he said as he brought the bags over. "Before you come any closer, are your calm after your little outburst this morning?" Kotetsu questioned as he watched the other. Barnaby looked down as he set the bags on the floor.

"Do you hate me?"

"Eh?"

"Do you hate me?" he whispered before looking to him with a few tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to hate me, Kotetsu. Please don't hate me." he whimpered before letting the tears fall and it just broke Kotetsu's heart to see the other like this and moved over to him. "It's ok, it's ok. I don't hate you, Bunny. I shouldn't have said such a thing." he murmured as the other buried his face into the other's shirt, not caring about his glasses at the time, just wanting to be close to Kotetsu. Arms came to wrap around him and he smiled, doing the same. They stayed like that only for a moment before pulling back a little to look down to him. "So, what did you get for me?"

"Oh!" Barnaby said as he pulled back and the two spent the majority of the day looking over Kotetsu's new wardrobe which was a bit flashy for his taste but this is Barnaby they were talking about. A minimal amount of flashy is his casual. After making room his wardrobe for his things, they had lunch and went to cuddle on the chair once more. But the peace was ruined by the beeping of Barnaby's call bracelet. Kotetsu looked to where the flashing bracelet sat and then to Barnaby who's hair shadowed his eyes to prevent the other from seeing. "Are you gonna answer it, Bunny?" Kotetsu asked softly. Barnaby was quiet for quite a while before looking up.

"No...no I'm not."

"But, your ratings..."

"I don't care for ratings anymore. I want to devote my time to you now." he murmured as he rested his head under his chin. "Will you accept that?" he asked. Kotetsu bit his lip. Being a hero was Barnaby's life and probably his only source of income outside of anything he possibly inherited from his parents and he would really hate to be the reason why he lost that job although he was sure Lloyds as well as Agnes would be adamant about keeping him on the hero lineup no matter what he did. "I-I guess." he murmured as the call kept going off until eventually, it stopped. Barnaby reached out, grabbing it and put it on silent before setting it back down and snuggled closer to Kotetsu who only wrapped an arm around his waist since he was too comfortable to move. They stayed like that until nightfall where Barnaby begrudgingly got up to go and make dinner for them both while Kotetsu skimmed through channels, eventually coming across the latest broadcast of HeroTV.

"A surprising day for Sternbild citizens as the latest robbery, handled by Dragon Kid and Rock Bison, was excluded of Barnaby Brooks Jr, a hero notorious for his prompt arrivals on scene. Agnes Joubert has given us this broadcast in lieu of his absence." Mario spoke as another window opened on screen, revealing the woman.

"We have called him into action but we haven't taken into consideration that he would need some time to recuperate now that his partner, Wild Tiger, has retired from the hero business. The two, as much as they fought, have worked together perfectly well and with news of his retirement probably hit the young hero hard but hopefully, we will see good things from him soon and see him racking up the points to give him another season of MVP." she spoke with an almost practiced ease but Kotetsu felt that she too was worried about Barnaby's absence like any other and with his call bracelet on silent, the calls will pile up from her, possibly Lloyds since he's losing a hero representing Apollon, Agnes cause of ratings, and the others cause they were concerned about him. The screen was cut off abruptly and the remote hit the table with a clatter as Barnaby moved to Kotetsu's side, holding a plate out to him. "You know they do worry about you."

"I know but for all the wrong reasons. Lloyds only cares cause he wants his walking billboard back, Agnes cause a good margin of Sternbild are my fans and if I'm not on screen, then her ratings will drop for the show." he murmured as he took his place back on his lap. "And what of the others heroes? They're your friends as much as they are mine. They will be generally concerned for you." he pointed out. "I know but hey, they should be happy that the highest ranking hero is out of their hair now." he murmured and Kotetsu sighed, running out of reasons to convince Barnaby to at least pick up calls for the heroes._'Bunny, you've really changed. I don't know how much more of this talk I can take out of you.'_ he thought as he began to eat the beef stroganoff Barnaby prepared.

After the finished dinner, Barnaby took the dishes into the kitchen while Kotetsu went to get ready for bed. He pulled out a silk pajama set and looked it over before heading into the bathroom to change. He noticed when he entered another cup was sitting there with a toothbrush sitting inside it that wasn't there before and guessed Barnaby left that there for him. He got dressed in the pajamas and brushed his teeth before moving back into the bedroom and went to lay down on the bed with a soft grunt.

He laid there for a while before hearing Barnaby entered the room and went into the bathroom to change as well. He closed his eyes as he heard the water turn on and ran for a few before shutting off again. The door opened and the bed dipped with Barnaby climbing on and moved over to his side, looking down to him. "I know you're not asleep, Kotetsu." he murmured with a chuckle. "Aww, how'd you guess?" Kotetsu whispered as he opened an eye.

"You may be old but even you can't fall asleep that fast." Barnaby replied as he hovered over him. "Besides, if you were asleep, I would just wake you up anyway cause I want to do something." he murmured huskily and Kotetsu gulped just a little. This is what he dreaded since agreeing to stay. He loved Bunny, that much he'll admit, but he dreaded this only cause he wanted anything done on a sexual level to be enjoyed by both himself and Barnaby. He felt that doing anything now would just be sating emotionless need based on previous desires twisted by whatever was going on with Barnaby's mind and knowing doing nothing about it would make the other angry or disappointed and he didn't want to see either from him. "Oh yeah? And what exactly do you have plotting in that mind of yours?" he questioned with a playful tone.

"Nothing much. A little kissing, a little petting...maybe a little more." he murmured, a hand trailing down as he spoke. Kotetsu froze up just a little and reached down to grab his hand, trying to hide any sense of urgency in the action and pulled his hand back up. "Let's see how far this takes us, hmm? Anything more we'll build up to." he said, smiling a bit before reaching out to remove the glasses from Barnaby's face and set them behind him on the table before leaning in to kiss him lightly. Barnaby moaned happily through the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, settling his full weight on Kotetsu who didn't mind as he leaned back to lay down on the bed. Kotetsu's thoughts on thinking the other would be completely inexperienced with anything in the love scene were seriously a misguided thought as he was left completely breathless when Barnaby pulled back.

"Damn, Bunny. You sure I'm your first love?"

"I've experimented a bit when I was younger but yes, you are my one and only and that's how it will stay." he said as deft fingers went to unbutton the pajama top a little before moving down to brush his lips against the taut expanse of skin revealed to him. Kotetsu couldn't help the little moan that escaped him as Barnaby continued, moving further and further down, unbuttoning more of the shirt as he went down his chest, towards his stomach and almost breaching territory Kotetsu didn't really want him to cross in his state and voiced such which caused Barnaby to look back up to him.

"But why, Kotetsu? I want to do so much with you. After the Jake fight, it wasn't just respect and adoration I wanted to give you for taking on so much that you did. I wanted to give you love as well. I want to be a person you can depend on, to love you like you need, a person you can trust with your heart. Why are you denying me this?" he whispered. He moved back up, hands resting on Kotetsu's shoulders as he gazed into warm amber. "Do you not know how long I dream about you, about this moment? Ever since that fight, my hidden love for you had escalated. I never confronted you about it since I knew you had so much more to worry about, things that you wouldn't tell me. But do you know how painful it was to hold this all in, the sleepless nights and the early mornings waking up to a dream where we were making sweet love to each other. It hurts, Kotetsu. It really hurts and I want to soothe the ache." he whimpered.

Kotetsu sighed as he wrapped his arms around him, holding him close and let the other release the tears of disappointment he tried valiantly to hold back. "I know, Bunny, I know." he murmured as he stroked the other's back._'But I can't afford to do anything more until you're back to normal.'_ he thought as he held the other until he eventually drifted off. He looked down to him and gently kissed the top of his head. "Please, Bunny, let me help you." he whispered before yawning and drifted off himself after dragging the blanket to cover them both and shield them from the chilly room.


End file.
